


There are two sides to every story..

by GoldenPhoenixFlame (orphan_account)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate universe- Grand theft auto setting, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, Geoff Ramsey/Jack Pattillo (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22303423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GoldenPhoenixFlame
Summary: Just a bunch of descriptions of the FAHC, one short chapter for each person. Hope you enjoy it! <3
Kudos: 6





	1. Geoff Lazer Ramsey

Geoff Lazer Ramsey...  
The all-important leader of the unstoppable Fake AH Crew, Los Santos was his city. His grey-blue eyes watched over this place. His handlebar moustache, and tattoos that filled his arms made him look more fierce than ever. His tuxedo made him look sharp, menacing and powerful at the same time, he took pride in his work, knew that the criminal world feared him, he’s heard the whispers that go around... people say he killed his first man at the age of seven. That he could force a man to live through his worst fears, just by a flick of his wrist. 

But that was only one side of him, the other side, was a completely different story. 

Jack loved him, they’d been partners since he could remember, always together. They were the parents of the crew, the lads, he treated them like his sons, and in turn, they treated him as a father. Ryan was a brother to him, and he knew the idiot felt the same way. The side only the crew saw, that was the side he was proud of, his eyes weren’t cold, instead they were gentle, if you looked close enough, you could see the laugh lines next to them. Those outside the crew didn’t see the side of him that would stay up all night to look after one of his boys, the side that worries every goddamn mission, hoping that his boys were okay. The side that stayed up at night to play Mario Kart with the crew, the side that celebrated with them, the side that he loved best.

Geoff Lazer Ramsey...  
The all-important leader of the Fakes. He had two sides, only one that he was proud of. But no matter what anyone thought of him, whether they knew him as a friend, or an enemy, it didn’t matter. What did matter, was who he was. It didn’t matter what side of him you saw the most, he was still the mastermind, the boss, he controlled this city. It was his. No one could take that away from him. He was the kingpin, in the City Of Sin.


	2. Jack Shannon Pattillo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack’s turn!

Jack Shannon Pattillo...  
She was the second in command, the right hand to the leader of the Fakes. Her fiery red hair showed her fierce personality. Her green-brown eyes filled with determination, her loyalty to the crew was beyond anything you could imagine. She was always underestimated, and she used it to her advantage, she was powerful, and she took pride in that fact. Criminals shook when she was near, knees threatening to collapse, she struck fear into the hearts of everyone and everything. She was the crews pilot, getaway driver, and one of the best at hand to hand combat. She was the master of confusion, completely unsuspecting in her white shorts and Hawaiian t-shirt.

But if you looked closer, if you really wanted to know who she was, you’d feel like you were looking at a completely different person...

Geoff loved her, and she loved him. She cared so fiercely about her boys, they listened to her, they loved her, and she loved them. Her eyes still determined, but even more so when it was about the safety of her crew. She was proud of her love for the crew. She’d die for them, kill for her boys, just to make sure they all came home safe. She was the mother hen, she made sure they were healthy, she’d stay up all night when one of her boys was ill or sad, she’d be by their side. She’d hold them if they wanted a shoulder to cry on, she’d do anything for them. Whether on a mission or not she’s in a constant state of worry. The criminals in this world didn’t see the side where she’d she’d a billion tears every time one of her boys were hurt in the med bay. They didn’t see the side that shook her head in the corner of the room as she laughed at the lads antics. They didn’t see the side of her that she was proud of.

Jack Shannon Pattillo...  
She was the second in command, but was that really important? She had two sides of course, everyone does. She took pride in her determination, her loyalty and fierceness. Her protectiveness over the crew, that’s who she was. No matter what you did to torture her, she’d still be the same. She was Ramsey’s right hand, she was Jack Shannon Pattillo, and if you hurt her family, she would smile while burning this city to the ground to find you, you don’t mess with her, that was a lesson some had to find out the hard way.


	3. The Vagabond

The Vagabond...  
The cold, ruthless killer that had a perfect track record, and was one of Ramsey’s most trustworthy. Only mentioning his name struck fear into the hearts of everyone. He was one reason you don’t fuck with the fakes. His skull mask was feared not just in the criminal world, but by everyone, no one knowing if they were next. He never spoke when he was out on a mission, and if you heard him say something, then that’ll be the last thing you hear. He took joy in torture and death. When he went on his ‘murder break’ the entire city thought they could breath, then something always triggers him, and he’d go on a rampage. He was the most wanted person in Los Santos, and he loved it. He could make a man freeze with terror with just one look from his ice-cold blue eyes. He was said to have no emotions, he was said to be immortal, as no one could beat him, people weren’t even sure if he was human or not.

But when he took of his mask, when he washed off his face paint, you wouldn’t believe how different he was.

James Ryan Haywood...  
That was his name. Though everyone knew him by Ryan. People didn’t know this side of The Vagabond, it was the side he loved most. The side that kept potted plants around the penthouse because he knew it annoyed Geoff, the side with sandy blond hair, and the brightest blue eyes. They didn’t see the side that was a PC nerd, nor did they see all the nights where he would stay up with the lads, playing one game or other. They didn’t see the side of him that was an insomniac,(that he wasn’t proud of), the side where he’d go up to the roof of the penthouse, and sit on the ledge with a can of Diet Coke in his hand, Jeremy sharing the same problem right by his side. They didn’t see the side that loved to cook, they didn’t see the side that was protective over his crew. They didn’t see the side of him that he was most proud of.

The Vagabond...  
The cold, ruthless killer with a perfect track record. He had two sides, would it be so hard to say he was proud of both? He relished in the fact that people feared him, yet he loved his crew. He took pride in knowing he could be both feared and loved. He took pride in being respected. Friend or Foe, everyone respected The Vagabond, whether they admit it or not. He was who he was, no one could change that, he was cold yet caring, strong but weak, brave yet scared, emotionless yet emotional, he was Ryan yet he was The Vagabond. He was the most wanted criminal in this city. Everybody feared him in the City Of Sin.


	4. Michael Vincent Jones..

Michael Vincent Jones...  
The arsonist with the most explosive personality to ever be seen. The leader of the lads. He was feared because of his anger, when Mogar got angry, death and destruction seemed to follow. He could demolish anything, he turns everything and everyone that goes against him into ash. He relished in his control over the flames, would watch, laugh and smile, as the city he was raised in, burnt to the ground. His leather jacket was a symbol of his capability for destruction, with its singed sleeves, he’d worn that thing for years, yet it never seemed to be affected. His curly red/brownish hair was easy enough to notice, it was so close to the colour of fire. People say he burnt his family house to the ground when he was 6, news stories have accused him of arson in many places, let’s just say not all are lies. He’s quick you know, close to the best at hand to hand combat, lethal, in more ways than one.

But if you looked past the explosions and destruction he’d left in his wake, you’d see another side of his story.

The side people outside of the crew didn’t know, that was the side he loved, even though he was proud of the other. The side he loved was the side where Gavin Free was his boi, the side that’d help play pranks on the Gents all night long. The side where he’d get the rest of the gang together (b-team included) so they could have a Mario Kart tournament. The side that loved a certain Lindsay Jones, even though she was just as chaotic as himself, (maybe even a little more). The side that would go out for ‘bevs` with the lads. The side that looked at Geoff as a father, since he was the closest he had to that. The side that saw Jeremy as a brother, and Gav as his best friend and brother. The side that would laugh until it hurt, that would cry until he could no more, the side that cared about his crew, the side that was competitive, determined and humorous, the side that he adored.

Michael Vincent Jones...  
The arsonist with the explosive personality   
If he was being honest, he’d say he was proud of both sides, whether he was Mogar or Michael, it didn’t matter, what mattered is that in this city, he could be both, in this city he could be, or do anything, because no one messed with Mogar, if you did then, well, it wouldn’t be the first city he’d burnt to the ground, and it won’t be the last. People feared Mogar with his rages and with how explosive his anger was. Everybody feared him in the City of Sin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently working on Gav’s but I’m a bit stuck, any suggestions let me know! Thanks guys!


	5. Gavin David Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavins turn!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I’m a bit stuck on what to put for Jeremy at the moment, if you have any ideas please let me know, thankyou <3

Gavin David Free...  
The Golden Boy, his silver tongue lying talking his way out of any situation. He was an expert in deception, and no one expected it. His golden-rimmed sunglasses made him feel powerful, hiding his green-brown eyes. He held himself with confidence, his Golden Gun made him smile each time he aimed it, his intelligence in hacking was beyond anything you could imagine, he could do anything and everything to do with a pc to imagine. He could erase someone’s entire existence, he could hack into the government, rob a bank from home, he was clever, and feared because of his intelligence. The Golden boy was terrifying, yet people were drawn to his confidence and light, like moths drawn to a flame. He could get inside other people’s heads, easily changing their mind about things using his charm. He wasn’t just feared for that, for everyone in Los Santos knew, that if you mess with the Golden Boy, the leader of the Fake AH would hunt you down, and you’d die a very slow, painful, death.

But the Gold was just a distraction, true, the Golden Boy was a persona he loved, but the Golden boy, was completely different to Gavin.

The side of him that he adored, was the side where he could be himself. Michael was his Boi, his best friend, his brother. Ryan was like his older brother, they always bickered with each other. He loved the side of himself that asks weird questions, the side that loves the game ‘you get a million dollars but...` The side of him that trips over air (or his own feet), the side that the crew loves him for, when he has a curious and mischievous glint in his eye, ready to wreak havoc. Geoff was a father to him, Jack was like a mother. Jeremy was his prank partner. His favourite side was the one that loved Meg Turney, however chaotic she may be, the part of him that goofed around and made everyone laugh and smile because of his (occasional) stupidity. That was the side of him that he cherished, the side where he could be himself, and make others laugh and smile everyday, that was his favourite side.

Gavin David Free.  
The Golden Boy, he has two sides, though doesn’t everyone? One that he was glad of, the other that he had no choice but to accept as a part of him. He hated his other persona, so he made every moment he had with the crew whilst being Gavin memorable. He couldn’t help who he was, unfortunately, and he knew the crew could see the pain in his eyes each time he became the Golden Boy. But in this City, it didn’t matter who he was, yes, the Golden Boy was an extra mask for his protection, but he wasn’t in the crew just because of that. You’d realise that whoever you meet, be it the Golden Boy or Gavin, you’d fear both instantly, because even though Gavin wasn’t as ruthless as the Golden Boy, he was still a motherfucking Fake.


	6. Jeremy Nicholas Dooley...

Jeremy Nicholas Dooley...  
Rimmy Tim, a name created to be known and feared by all, at first people laughed, thinking it was all just a joke, that no one ever would take someone with a name like that seriously. Fools is what they call them now, fools. Anyone who thought that, is now haunted by those two colours (if they aren’t already dead). Those two colours were everywhere and nowhere at the same time, they’d be graffitied randomly across buildings, usually in the letters RT, and even if you didn’t see them there, those colours would always be in the back of your mind, directing your every thought to that name. He was a man that wasn’t scared to be seen, he relished in the fear he created when he walked outside in his purple and orange suit, white cowboy hat, sunglasses, and fingerless gloves to match. His smirk mischievous and his eyes shining each time he pulled the trigger. He was one to be feared, he joined the ranks later than most, yet became one of Los Santos’ most wanted in a matter of months, yeah, he was dangerous, that’s for sure.

That was Rimmy Tim though, Jeremy was a whole different person, and only those in AH knew it...

Jeremy Dooley,  
Sure, he created Rimmy Tim, and wasn’t afraid to show that off, yes, he loved the adrenaline rush he got from escaping the cops, and from each near-death experience, but that was only one side of him. His goofy personality made everyone immediately feel welcome in his presence. His infinite amount of jokes never failing to make people laugh. His crew thinks knows how crazy he is, his hair turning every colour under the sun (even being purple and orange at one point). He loved to make people smile, loved making the crew laugh until there were tears in their eyes. He loved it all. He loved each and every little moment he had together with the crew. Whether it was making Geoff, who was a father to him, the proudest man alive. Or making Jack, who was a mother to him, happy and unworried (even if it was just for a second). Or going out with Ryan, who was his bestfriend and partner in crime, on a Battle Buddy murder spree, making Los Santos fear them even more. Or maybe it was causing chaos with the other lads, who were both brothers to him. With Michael, he could be sure there’d be cops and fire involved. With Gavin, he could be certain, that one of the Gents was going to get pranked, and he loved it.

Jeremy Nicholas Dooley...  
He was proud, of everything he accomplished, so long as he made at least one person smile a day, he’d feel his day was complete. He loved the adrenaline rush from escaping the pigs, and loved the calm at night when he’d sit on the rooftop. Yes, he did join the crew later than the rest, but he knows those streets better than anyone, he grew up on them, after all. People always thought he was the weak link of the crew, and oh boy, how wrong were they? He joined late, true, but, whether he’s Jeremy or Rimmy Tim, let’s just say, that he’s second most wanted in Los Santos for a reason, do you really want to challenge that?

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou all for reading! <3


End file.
